


Last Shot

by TyugaKelly



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyugaKelly/pseuds/TyugaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go to be the change you want to see in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"New Day Sucks! New Day Sucks!" The chants echoed in Kenny's head. He could understand why Nick and Matt would be upset, but to blame it on the shirts they wore out to the ring? To blame it on the entrance they did? That's just ridiculous. Kenny decided to give the Young Bucks some time to cool off. They just need to think things through and open their minds some. An Elite and New Day alliance, just the thought of it made Kenny smile. If they had the help of New Day, their plans could work and they could bring the change they want to see. They could tear down the borders between companies, let wrestlers be free to explore all of their options. There are so many possibilities right there in front of them, they just need to break down the barriers around it. There wouldn't be a need to stay loyal to one promotion and attack others. There wouldn't be a need for all the hate and negativity in wrestling. Wrestling would go to a whole other level and people would be happy. The year has been nothing but revolutionary and this final step, this final plan, is what would make it the best year for wrestling. That's what The Elite agreed upon, that's why they took out AJ. He didn't want to change wrestling for everyone, he just wanted to change it for himself.

Kenny looked at his phone, hoping to distract himself before he went overthinking about the whole situation. It was almost time for Monday Night Raw. He sighed, at least he'd be able to see how everything's going on Xavier's side. The show felt like it dragged on and on until New Day's music finally hit. Kenny straightened himself up, all of his attention was on the television in front of him. Xavier had Francesca 2 with him and he looked a lot better than all the times before since this rivalry started. Big E and Kofi still cracked jokes and everything seemed to be going fine until the Wyatt Family showed up on the titantron. They were... at the compound? Kenny was a little surprised. Bray went on to invite New Day to the compound. Kenny shook his head, pleading with his television for New Day not to accept the invitation. Big E and Kofi went on to accept the invitation almost instantly, saying about how they were going to spread positivity all over the compound. Kenny continued pleading until he heard Xavier yell. He leaned back a little out of shock. Xavier expressed his confusion about Big E and Kofi failing to see how dangerous Bray is. "Everything up until now has been fun and games but if you don't see what's going on, if you don't see the danger that's in front of us, if you don't see the threat that Bray Wyatt is to us... Then I don't think that the New Day will be able to survive..." Kenny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No... come on..." Kenny turned off that TV after Xavier walked backstage. "Dammit, what's going on?!" The situation felt too much like his. He waited a few minutes before calling Xavier. It ringed before going to voicemail. "Hey... call me back when you get the chance... please." A few minutes passed until he got a text, 'In a bit'. Kenny decided to watch the rest of Raw while waiting. His phone finally started ringing, he took a deep breath before answering. "Hey... you okay?"

"Hey..." Xavier sighed on the other end, "Not really."

"Wh--"

"This is what your boys wanted, right?" Xavier didn't even give Kenny a chance to say anything. "Is that why they were there?"

"What? Nick and Matt were there? What did they say, what did they do? I haven't talked to them since they walked out on me." Kenny began to worry, "And.. there? You're not at the arena now?"

"They tried to stop me but I kept walking, I don't know what they wanted nor do I care right now... I just... I had to get out of there, I needed to go to some place where I could just sit and think things out." Xavier took a deep breath. "I don't... I don't know anymore... This might be the end." His voice cracked. "I'm scared, Kenny, I'm really scared. I've regretted this ever since we first interrupted him. I've been trying to find a way through this that won't hurt E and Kofi but now they've basically signed their own death warrants. I want to support them but is it worth it at this point? I don't know!" He held the phone away and yelled. "What do I do?! What can I do?!"

"Hey, listen, listen to me, listen to my voice, please. I need you to calm down, I'm here for you. I'm here." Kenny tried to sound calm for Xavier, he'd be lying if he said that he was calm though. "You're allowed to be scared, you're allowed to be confused." He cleared his throat. "Do you remember when you saved me? When you caught me mid-fall? Let me return that favor now, let me help you. I need you to not only listen to me, but to understand me. I need you to try and clear your mind for a moment. I need you to think back when the New Day started. Now I need you to think of everything that's happened with you guys up to this point. I need you to think about all that you went through, how you scratched and clawed your way to the top. I need you to think how you proved all the nonbelievers wrong every single time you were out there in that ring. I need you to remember all that you went through to get where you are right now. So tell me, are you going to let some backwoods group stop you?"

"No..."

"Louder."

"No!"

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Kenny was hoping that it was working.

"I will NOT let the Wyatt Family stop us, not now, not EVER!" Xavier was yelling on the other end.

"Good, now you gotta prove it. Now you gotta support your brothers on the battlefield." The other end went silent. "Please, they need you and you need them. This is exactly what he wanted, he wanted you all to not be on the same page. He's getting comfortable in thinking he's in control. Now, do you remember what you were saying to me right before you won your second round? You were talking about the security blanket technique, how you make someone all comfortable..." Kenny lowered his voice, "then you strangle them. Honestly, I think this is the perfect time for the kill. Does he have you where he wants you or are the tables turning and you're going to have him right in the palms of your hands, right in front of his 'Family'? You have to believe in yourself and in your brothers."

"You're right..." Xavier sounded calmer.

"And don't worry about my guys, alright? I'll figure our situation out. Don't worry about any of us over here, okay? We're cheering you on and we believe in you."

Xavier laughed. "You should be a motivational speaker!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah! I feel like going out and fighting an entire army of Wyatts."

Kenny laughed now. "I wouldn't recommend that yet. Hey, I hate to cut this short but I need to give the Bucks a call. Take care, alright?"

"Will do, and thanks, I really appreciate it. See ya later."

Kenny ended the call then called Nick. He didn't even let Nick say a greeting when he answered. "Hey, we need to talk. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least they'd have each other.

"H-hey Kenny, what's up?" Nick sounded nervous on the other end. "Is everything alright?"

"Why were you there?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kenny closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I just got done talking with Creed. Why were you tw--"

Nick interrupted Kenny, "Well then maybe you can tell us why he was so rude! We were just there to talk and he wouldn't even acknowledge us! Let alone listen to us!"

"Oh wow, I wonder why..." Nick sounded offended, Kenny cleared his throat. "Anyways, I need you both to just leave New Day alone until they figure out their problems, alright? Besides, we got our own problems to take care of."

"Yeah, yeah, you go ahead and tell your boyfriend not to worry about them." Another voice rang through the other end. "And between you and the Bucks, there is no problem that I can't handle." Kenny recognized the voice. It was Adam Cole, who had joined Bullet Club back at Global Wars.

"Adam... put Nick back on." Kenny really didn't want to talk to Adam.

"He's already on, we got it on speaker." Adam said something to Nick and Matt that Kenny couldn't hear.

"Adam, I don't mean to sound rude, but I really don't feel like talking to you right now."

"Oh come on, Kenny. You got the best talent ROH has to offer and you don't even want to talk to him?" Adam kept talking but Kenny started to ignore him. This is the guy they allowed into Bullet Club? Does he ever shut up? Kenny laughed, and he thought he never kept quiet. Adam paused in the middle of what he was saying, "What's so funny?"

"You honestly never shut up, do you? Anyways, Nick, Matt, call me when you actually get a chance."

"Do you even know who yo--" Click. Kenny ended the call. He sighed, at least Adam Page didn't talk as much. That guy let his actions speak for him. Kenny looked at his phone, he might as well head to bed. He sent Xavier a text, 'Hey, I talked to the Bucks... sorta. You don't have to worry about them. I'm calling it a night so I'll talk to you later. Good night!' As he was changing into something more comfortable, his phone lit up with a text from Xavier, 'Alright, and thanks again for earlier. Good night!' Kenny was able to sleep a little easier that night.

Tuesday went as by as slow and boring as ever. It was one of those days where you sleep in and not really do anything at all. Kenny didn't wake up until the afternoon and ended up playing video games the rest of the day. Xavier called him and they were chatting about the game Kenny was playing. It was an easy day for both of them, a small chance to just relax. They weren't even there in person but they still spent the day together.

Wednesday rolled around more quietly. WWE uploaded an interview with Xavier that Kenny checked out. It was a relief to hear Xavier say that he was still part of New Day. He talked about UpUpDownDown for a little bit before Michael Cole brought up the Wyatt Family. He asked Xavier if he would show up to the compound and support Big E and Kofi. Xavier expressed how he didn't like the decision his brothers made but how he will still support them. Kenny sent Xavier a text to see if he was busy so they could chat. They agreed to talk later that day. It got pushed back into the night though as some last minute situations showed up on Xavier's end.

"You sure you don't wanna switch lives for a week?" Xavier joked on the other end.

Kenny laughed, "Trust me, I'm doing you a favor not making you listen to Adam talk and talk and talk.... and talk.... and talk. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he talked in his sleep too." He stopped for a moment. "Though I would gladly put myself against the Wyatts if it meant you guys didn't have to deal with them."

Xavier sighed, "I'm still nervous about that. That's... actually why I was so busy today. We were getting ready for that. We're all on the same page and we all have the same goal: to take down the Wyatt Family. If we get outnumbered, we'll fall back, but we will not let our end be at some compound."

"And if you need some backup... As luck would have it, I am one of the main guys in Bullet Club. Even if the Bucks don't wanna show up, I know the others will."

"If worse comes to worst, at least we'll still have each other." Someone on Xavier's end was talking in the background, saying about how they had to go. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, take care!"

"Alright, you too!" The call ended. Kenny sat there with a smile on his face thinking about what Xavier said. No matter what they went through or who they had to deal with, they would still have each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All according to plan.

"I think I have a plan. A plan to get the Young Bucks off my back about all of this." Kenny sighed, he hasn't talked to Nick and Matt since Monday night. "I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll try to convince them that none of this ever happened. Make it seem like I hate you guys."

"Do you think it will work?" Xavier sounded a little worried. "Just don't do anything that will make them hate you, not yet anyways."

"Yet?"

Xavier chuckled on the other end, "I'll explain later." He sighed. "I hate to cut this short, again, but we're going to head to the compound now. We're ready. Can you call me later? I feel like I'm not going to sleep tonight."

"Yeah sure, be careful out there and good luck." Kenny and Xavier said their farewells before Xavier ended the call. Kenny looked back at the Kirby on his bed, wondering what he should do next. He decided to get some sleep and plan what to do after he wakes up. A few hours of rest wouldn't hurt him.

~~~

Kenny came to his senses in a city he didn't know, he was sitting along the wall in some alleyway. Panic started to rise in him. Where was he? How did he get there? He struggled to get up. What was causing him to feel so weak? He walked out of the alley and leaned up against a lightpole. There weren't any obvious wounds, there weren't even bruises. Someone cried out into the night and Kenny had the sudden urge to protect whoever it was. He followed towards the source of the voice as it kept pleading with someone. Kenny turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. Xavier was backing away from a group of three. Kenny ran up and stood in front of Xavier. "Stop!" He closed his eyes, expecting to be hit by something. He opened his eyes when nothing happened.

"What did I tell you?" Kenny looked at the person talking, his heart sank. "He'd rather pick this guy over you two." Adam stood there with a huge smile on his face. "You're really bad at playing it cool, especially around him." He pointed back to Xavier. "Move aside, Kenny, we don't want to hurt you." Nick and Matt were on both sides of Adam, shaking their heads.

"No!" Kenny held his arms out, "You're not hurting him. Not while I'm here."

Adam sighed, "You really are hopeless, you know that?" Adam, Nick, and Matt all stepped back, "At least I won't feel sorry about this now."

Xavier grabbed Kenny and pulled him back, saving Kenny from a triple superkick. "Come on, let's get out of here." They both started running away from the trio. "Thanks for coming to my rescue." Xavier pointed to an alley, "Through there, we could get to the other side and be in the clear to hide until they're gone." They headed down the alley and turned the corner right near the end when four people stepped out in front of them. "What?!" They turned around to see Adam, Nick, and Matt casually walking towards them. Xavier looked at the four blocking the exit. "We were so close..." Both groups started running towards them.

~~~

Kenny jolted awake, sitting up and putting his hand on his chest. His heart was pounding and his breaths were quick. He looked around his room before spotting the Kirby beside him. He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh my god, it was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was.... just a dream." He looked at the phone beside his bed, "Just..... a dream." The idea popped in his head as he called up Nick and Matt. They answered, asking what time it was and who died for Kenny to be calling them so late. "Hey, look guys, I'm sorry to call you so late but I had a real bad dream. It was... it was really scary. I mean, we lost the belts and we wore New Day shirts... And I went in the washroom and I was taking a crap and you guys were waiting outside. I came out and you started yelling at me and I hated it..." Kenny was doing his best to sound sad. Nick said it must have just been a nightmare. "It never happened?" Matt said that they would never do that to him. "Oh god, thank god it was just a dream." Nick and Matt went on to tell Kenny the dreams they had. The only problem was that their dreams weren't just dreams, they actually happened. "Hey, even though it never happened, I still feel like I need to get something off my chest for you guys... New Day... New Day.... New Day really do suck." Nick agreed with Kenny. "They suck so much, I hate them, I hate them so much. Don't you ever forget that." They planned to go play some soccer later on before they ended the call. Kenny looked at the phone, remembering that he still had to call Xavier. He dialed up the number.

"Hello?" Xavier answered after one ring.

"Hey." Kenny was a little surprised how quickly Xavier answered.

"Did you get it done?" Xavier seemed calm.

"Yeah, it's done."

"It was that easy?" Xavier sounded surprised.

"Get this, they think it was just a dream. Your guys still don't know, right?" Kenny couldn't help but smile, everything went according to plan.

"They don't know."

"No? Let's keep it that way, huh?" No one else needed to get involved.

"I have no problem with that."

"Alright, yeah."

They continued talking, agreeing to meet up later and that they were going to keep this between them. Kenny pointed out that if the news got out about them, that Xavier's employer might not like it that much. They shortly ended the call afterwards. Kenny laid back down, feeling at ease. "It's all going to be okay, we're going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's important, they'll call again.

Monday came around and was slower than ever. Kenny just had to wait until Raw to see what happened at the compound. He spent the day talking with just about everyone. Xavier, Nick, Matt, Hangman, hell he even decided to give Adam a call. Everyone was in a good mood and Kenny couldn't ask for more. There was a little over a hour left before Raw began when his phone started ringing. A number didn't show up so Kenny let it ring, whoever it was would call again if it was important. The phone finally stopped ringing only to start ringing again, the same numberless 'unknown' appeared. He let a curse escape him before answering the phone, "Hello?"

"You're pretty brave." The voice on the other end was just above a whisper. "But just how long do you think you can hide this from everyone else?"

A chill went down Kenny's spine. "What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything."

"Everyone's hiding something. You are not an exception." The voice sounded a little familiar to Kenny but he couldn't figure out who it was. "Why are you fighting to keep him? Suspicion alone has already gotten you in trouble. Could you imagine what would happen not only to you, but to your teammates if the truth got out? Or even more, what would happen to him and his teammates?"

"I don't know who you're talking about. The only people I'm fighting for are myself and the rest of Bullet Club, no one else." The words tasted like poison as they left Kenny's mouth. He was fighting for so much more but he couldn't admit, not to whoever this guy was. "If whoever you're talking about is a friend of mine, they'll be able to handle their own problems."

"Interesting..." There was a silence on the other end for a few moments. "So, he's been all alone this whole time? That makes you just as bad as his teammates. You are all terrible. He's free for the taking, then. We'll make him feel welcomed here, he'll know that he's not alone. I guess all of that was for show, and to what? Leech off of his success to make yourself more famous? And I thought the people here were fake..."

Kenny's free hand was balled up in a fist. "Just who the hell do you think you are? Who I talk to and who I am friends with is none of your damn business. You want the truth? You really want the truth? Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I'm not just fighting for myself and Bullet Club, I'm fighting for everyone, I'm fighting for a better future in wrestling. I don't know who you are and at this point I really don't care. You have the nerve to call me fake? You have the nerve to say that I'm leeching off of others? Let me make this perfectly clear, I know when my friends are in trouble and I help them when they are in trouble." He couldn't stop the anger that was flowing out of him. "I fight for them, I fight for me, I even fight for pieces of shit like yourself who love to talk about things they know nothing about. And yeah, I've gotten in trouble on suspicion alone but do you really think I'm going to let that stop me? The people that work with me know the risks they're taking, they're not a bunch of blind followers. This fight is far from over but we will succeed. And you aren't so perfect yourself. You're trying to get information to blackmail someone I know because you know you can't defeat him yourself. You're desperate. You're willing to throw away your dignity just to win. You have no right to say that I'm terrible when you're even worse."

The person on the other end started laughing, "You truly think you can change the world? How naive. This isn't some video game you play. The hero doesn't win and everyone doesn't have a happy ending. What will happen if you do change the world? What if your people turn on you? What if they're overcome with greed and want more and more? Things will only change for a little before falling back into the sick reality of greed and corruption. You have a lot of passion, there's no denying that.... but maybe you're using it for the wrong reason. Why don't you join us? The world's going to burn but we're going to be saved. We are saved. There will be peace, we'll all live in paradise."

"You can take your 'paradise' and shove it. You sound like a man who has lost faith and I can't say I blame you, a lot of people have. But if the world does burn, you won't be saved. Don't be foolish enough to believe false prophets. I've said my part and I have nothing more to say to you. Stay away from my friends and you better pray to whatever god you believe in that we never cross paths or I will drop you where you stand." Kenny ended the call, letting out a long breath. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He thought about who that could've been. Kenny knew who the person was talking about, he was talking about Xavier. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Did he just talk with one of the Wyatt Family? Just the thought of it brought the anger back. He went to Xavier's contact and hovered over the 'call' button. Should he tell Xavier? The last thing he wanted was to make Xavier any more worried than what he was. Kenny shook his head, he needs to tell Xavier. He pressed 'call' and waiting for Xavier to answer.

"Hey, everything okay?" Xavier's voice was enough to calm down Kenny a bit.

"Hey, um, are you sitting down?" Kenny realized that he didn't plan how he was going to explain this.

"Uh, not right now, why? Is everything okay?"

"No. Can you find somewhere quiet for a few minutes?" Kenny heard Xavier tell someone that he'd be back in few minutes.

"Okay, so what happened?"

Kenny bit his bottom lip before speaking, "I got a call from someone, it was from a private number and... I think it was one of the Wyatts..."

"WHAT?! What did they call you for?! How did they even get your number?!" Xavier's voice was shaking a little.

"I don't know how they got my number but they said I was brave and asked how long I thought I could hide what's going on between us from everyone else. I know it wasn't Bray, I would've recognized his voice easily. He asked why I was fighting to keep you and said how I already got in trouble. I tried to play it off that I had no clue what he was talking about and that I was only fighting for myself and Bullet Club. But... but then he really pissed me off... He said I was terrible, fake, and was leeching off of you, which didn't bug me because I've heard worse but... but they said that you were free for the taking... And... I snapped on him, I don't even remember what I said. I was just seeing red. He said that I had passion and he offered me to join them. I told him to shove it and to leave you alone. I also told him to pray that him and I never cross paths because I'd drop him where he stands." Kenny took a moment to recollect himself.

"I'm sorry that you ended up getting involved in all of this, I guess that's my fault..." Xavier sounded defeated.

"It's not your fault, we know what risks we're taking when we do stuff like this. Besides, I would gladly fight beside you against the Wyatts. Can I ask a favor though?"

"What would that be?"

"Destroy that damn Bray Wyatt. The world would be a lot better if people didn't have to worry about guys like him."

"I will gladly do that."

Kenny sighed, "I don't think I'm going to watch Raw tonight, I feel drained and I'll probably end up throwing something at my TV if I see a Wyatt. I won't miss much, will I?"

"Not really, they'll show what happened at the compound but I really don't think you'll want to watch that tonight if you're upset. They'll show it on SmackDown so you can catch it then. I didn't know that you get so worked up because of me!" Xavier laughed, "That's really cute, Kenny, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. " Kenny rolled his eyes before laughing. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow, good night!"

"Alright, good night, love you."

"Love you too." Kenny looked at his phone as Xavier ended the call. He was glad that he called Xavier, it didn't leave him sitting there thinking about the conversation he had with one of the Wyatts. This fight was far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who'd ever thought that Kenny would team up with a Wyatt?

"Shut up!" Kenny yelled at his ringing phone. The phone stopped ringing. "Finally!" Kenny rolled over in the bed before the phone started ringing again. "GOD DAMMIT!" He rolled over and answered the phone, "This better be important or so help me God...."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this a bad time for you?" A lady spoke on the other end.

"It's like... 3 in the morning here. Is everything alright?" Kenny sat up in his bed.

"It's about Xavier... I'm worried for him." The lady sighed, "I'm worried about what my family will do."

"Your... family? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Bray has been acting different since all of this started with Xavier and his teammates." The lady told someone in the background to go back to sleep. "I worry that Bray is becoming obsessed, or that he might already be." Kenny felt a tightness in his chest, that's the last thing he needed. "Xavier's been rejecting him but Bray still keeps trying and trying. He nearly got in trouble when they showed up at the compound. I never doubted Bray's ability to hurt someone but swinging a pickaxe and nearly hitting Xavier was too much even f--"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Kenny startled himself with how loudly he yelled. "He swung a pickaxe at Xavier?!" The lady confirmed on the other end. "Well you better tell Bray that he should back off or else he'll have more than just New Day to worry about."

"Luke was right, you are protective." Kenny froze, it was Luke that called him earlier? "You also threatened him and he wasn't too happy about that. But listen, don't even worry about Luke alright? I... oh man Bray's gonna be mad if he ever finds out... I need your help. I know helping someone like me is the absolute last thing you want to do but it helps everyone out here. I need you to make sure that Xavier does not join Bray. Please, the others here do not want Xavier to join us. I've heard their whispers and he wouldn't be safe here, if anyone told you different then they were lying. This is like the whole situation with Dean all over again. Bray won't listen to the others and he won't even listen to me. Will you help me? We won't have to talk after this ever again."

"I was going to do that anyways, the last thing I want is Xavier leaving New Day. If that helps you too, then so be it. You have my help... Abigail." Kenny couldn't believe that he just agreed to help a Wyatt. Abigail thanked him and ended the call. "Just a little bit longer, hopefully Bray won't be on the same show as Xavier and all of this will be over soon enough." Kenny looked at the details of his room in the dark. Should he call Xavier now? His phone started ringing again before he could decide. "Hello?"

"Hey, oh wow that was quick. You pulling an all-nighter to beat a game?" Adam laughed on the other end. "But hey, reason I called was to ask: Are there any limits for myself and Hangman in taking over ROH? Just wanted to check with you so we're on the same page here."

"Any limits? Yeah, don't get arrested. That's about it really, do what you gotta do."

"Oh, okay, that was a lot easier than I thought. I had a feeling we were going to argue or something, like before."

"What? When did we ever argue?"

There was silence on the other end. "We never argued? Huh... That must've just been a dream then.."

Kenny busted out laughing, "Look at you, you haven't been in Bullet Club that long and you're already dreaming about me!"

"Wh-whatever! I gotta go, cya."

Kenny continued laughing, "Alright, cya later." Adam ended the call. It was almost too easy for Kenny to get people to believe him. He called Xavier feeling a little more confident. "Hey, got another call from those Wyatts. Luke was the one who called me earlier and Abigail was the one who called me this time."

"Wait, Abigail? Like... Sister Abigail? WHY DID SHE CALL YOU?!"

"She wanted my help. She doesn't want you joining the Wyatt Family because... well.... some of the members really don't like Bray putting all of his attention on you. She's tried to talk Bray out of it but he won't listen. So, don't believe anything he says, I don't care what he says or promises, he's full of lies. Oh, and don't tell him about Abigail calling me, she is looking out for you and Bray wouldn't be too happy if he found out." Kenny laughed, "And guess what? Adam called me and I was able to convince him that it was all a dream when him and I argued earlier. Everything on my end is going perfect, it's amazing. I'm telling you, once you all get rid of the Wyatts, we're home free, baby. Nothing can stop us!"

"I hate to be the one to put in some doubt here, but what if Bray ends up on the same roster as us? Or what if we get split up here? We should plan ahead for any and all possibilities." Xavier sighed, "We can't afford to get too comfortable."

"Well... are you busy the next few hours?"

"No..."

Kenny smiled, "Perfect. Let's get planning then!"

**Author's Note:**

> No promises on when this will be updated, we'll just have to see how things play out.


End file.
